Demention-Jurassic expirience-ch1
by Melanie1
Summary: Find out what happened to T-bone, and what is Razor in for?


In this time, you know that Dinosaurs weren't the only living things on the planet; there were also another species...mammals..  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
T-bone had a nasty landing, he couldn't get free of the jet before it hit. The tree's slowed the impact a little but it was still a big wreck. T-bone survived but he was stuck in the cockpit. The glass had shattered and cut him all over his face, but the main thing was the nose of the jet had been bent upwards in the crash and his legs were jammed between the seat and the controls. T-bone was unable to move from the shock and he kept his eyes shut from the pain of the cuts, but he heard everything..  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know, I've never seen one like this before"  
"Yeh, it has sharp teeth like one, doesn't it?"  
"I'm not going to check!"  
"Well I'm not!"  
"Well, I will", T-bone felt something probe his mouth and force it open.  
"Careful!" it moved a ways quickly,  
"It wont hurt me!"  
"Yeh, how do you know?"  
"It's out cold, stupid!" at that statement, T-bone began to ster; he opened his eyes and looked towards the voices,  
"Lookout!" one yelled and 2 shot down off the wreck, but he noticed that one stayed.  
"Aarrgh", he groaned as he tried to move but his legs throbbed with pain, he felt a paw on his chest,  
"No, don't move", he looked up and focused his eyes, It was a female.  
"Who..what?" he groaned,  
"Don't worry, we'll get you out"  
"Wanna bet!" another popped up and said.  
"It's one of them!" another said,  
"What?" T-bone questioned,  
"No he's not!" the girl snapped, "They're covered in scales, remember?"  
"So, they might have developed some type of camouflage"  
"Pfft! Yeh right" she joked, "he's covered in fur like us"  
"She's got a point"  
"Yeh I spose, but how are we suppose to get it out?"  
"It" snapped T-bone,  
"Sh*t!, it spoke!"  
"For your information, I'm not an *it*!" T-bone said as he rubbed his head,  
"Then what are you?"  
"A kat"  
"K-at?"  
"Never mind, can you guy's get me outta here?"  
"Huuhum!"  
"Oh, sorry, and girl"  
"That's better, sure we can get you out of here"  
"How?"  
"Watch", they ran off and bounded up into the trees. Suddenly a rope dropped and hit T-bone on the head,   
"Hey! Watch it!" he snapped.  
"Sorry..." came a voice. The girl dropped down onto the nose of the jet and crawled up to T-bone. She tied the rope around him gently.   
"OK!" she yelled into the trees. One bye one, the *mammals* dropped onto the nose of the jet and after a while the nose started to bend back to the original shape, then the rope around T-bone tightened and started to lift him,  
"Agggh!" he yelped,  
"Slow down!" yelled the girl, "don't worry, it'll be over soon". T-bone looked at her and grit his teeth. More *mammals* dropped onto the nose and it kept bending, and slowly T-bone was lifted from the wreck.  
"There! Got him!" she yelled with joy. Next thing a tremendous cheer came from the trees. T-bone swung there, listening, there must have been a thousand of them there.  
"Now!" she demanded," Let him down, slowly". Slowly, T-bone was lowered to the ground. About 5 of them were waiting for him with a stretcher-type-thing. They laid him down slowly. The girl came down off the wreck and went to him.  
"You ok?" she asked,  
"Yeh", T-bone went to sit up but his legs wouldn't let him,  
"Hey, hey!" she pushed him back down again, "lie there and let us help you". T-bone sighed,  
"Fine"  
"Right!" she yelled, "Let's move!" Then T-bone was mobile.  
"Where are you taking me?" he asked the girl,  
"To my village" she stated with a smile.  
- - - - - - - --   
Razor  
- - - - - - - - --   
"We're here"  
"Wha.." Razor woke up and looked around. He was under a huge stone archway, "Where?"  
"My home", she walked onwards, through the arch. Razor sat upright in he arms as much as he could. He noticed several other dinosaurs watching her. Allot of them actually bowed to her.  
"Why are they doing that?"  
"Because I'm an important carnavouar here," she stated.  
"Are all of you carnavouars?"  
"No, there are some of us who eat only plants" she looked around, "Like those over there", she pointed to a bunch of four legged ones with horns. Razor nodded, but winced because it still hurt.  
"You ok?" she asked, looking at him,  
"Yeh, my head just hurts" he rubbed his helmet,  
"It would help if you took that shell off"  
"What shell?" She tapped on the helmet,  
"Oh, my helmet, but I dunno..." he hesitated  
"Know one is going to hurt you, not while I'm around" she stated,  
"Well, hmmm...ok" he undid his helmet and took it off, and then he took off his bandanna.  
"Is that better?" she said with a sarcastic voice,  
"It is actually" he stated. He put the helmet with the bandanna inside on his lap as they went on, "Where is this exactly, I mean, where are all the houses?"  
"Houses? I presume you mean hut's, well this is just a meeting place"  
"Oh, like a centre court" he told himself,  
"Yeh, whatever" They came to a big bamboo gate where some rather large guards were standing guard,  
"Woh, what are those?" asked Razor,  
"They're our T-yrano's," she stated. They just grunted at the sight of Razor. Tanika hissed and sort of rattled her voice. Razor had only heard those sorta noises in movies like 'Jurassic Park'. Then one of the T-yrano's nodded and opened the gate and let them through.  
"What did you say?" he asked,  
"The only way I could get you in here is if I told them you were either a meal," Razor gulped, "Or a pet" she stated.  
"And you told them I was what?"  
"A pet" she continued on. Razor just shrugged and looked forward to find a huge hut with even more guards. This time, Tanika just walked straight past and threw the curtains.  
"I'll have to hide you in my room for a minute" she ran silently to another door and went through. Inside was a bed of straw, a few rocks with flowers and old wooden toys on them, and a big wooden box with carvings on it. She walked over to the bed and put Razor down on it.  
"Don't move," she stated as she went out again. She went into another room and there were 2 others like her sitting. One was older than she, and the other looked allot younger. She started to talk to them in their language (Which I can't type ^-^)  
"Mother" she said as she walked through the door,  
"Ahh, Tanika" Her mother got up and walked over to her and hugged her.  
"Hey Tanika" the little one said,  
"Tyraine" she stated as she bent down to hug her little brother.  
"How was your hunt, dear?" her mother asked,  
"Oh, good" she nodded and shrugged,  
"What's wrong Tanika?"  
"Well" she hesitated, "I kinda brought something back with me"  
"Cool!" yelled Tyraine as he ran to her room,  
"Tyraine, No!" she yelled as she dashed after him,  
"Tanika, what?" her mother walked to Tanika's room also. Tanika got there to find her brother right beside Razor's face, Razor was sh*tting himself.  
"Tyraine, no!" she said as she went over and removed her brother away from Razor  
"Cool, what is it?" he asked, still wide eyed with amazement,  
"Well" she started as her mother walked in,  
"Tanika, you know your not aloud to bring meals into the hut" she stated,  
"No mother, this isn't a meal" Her mother looked at her oddly, "It's a.." she hesitated,  
"Pet" Razor finished, Her mother shot back at the remark and her brother went to go forward, but she stopped him,  
"Cool! It can talk!" he laughed.  
"Yes" her mother said calmly, "And what exactly are you?"  
"I'm a kat," he stated as he went to get up but his pain prevented it, "I'd stand to meet you but.." he lay back down.  
"What happened to him, you decided to keep him after you had half eaten him" her mother joked.  
"No!" Tanika said, "The scavengers got into him, plus he didn't arrive here much better"  
"What do you mean?" her mother asked,  
"Huh, your not going to believe me" she joked, "But he fell from the sky" she stated.  
"Really?" her mother asked, well he must be tired from his flight" she joked, Razor laughed until he remembered something,   
"T-bone!" he said,  
"What?" Tanika asked, letting go of her brother and walking over to him, "What did you say?"  
"T-bone, my partner, I have to find him" he went to get up, but again, he couldn't," He could be hurt"  
"Another one like you?" asked Tyraine, coming closer.  
"Yeh, only bigger and more stubborn" his head sunk with that remark.  
"You really want to find him, don't you" stated Tanika. Razor nodded. "Well...umm...what exactly is your name?" she asked,  
"You my as well call me Razor" he stated looking up at her.  
"Ok, Razor" she started, "This is my bro, Tyraine, and my mother, Nolikat" she pointed them out, "And as soon as your 100%, we'll go find your friend," she stated with a smile.  
"Thanks...?"  
"Oh, and I'm Tanika"   
"Thank you Tanika" he said, smiling back.  
"Now" started Nolikat, "He will need some rest, we'll leave you now, Razor," she stated as she and Tyraine went out, Tyraine waved as he went.  
"I think you've got a fan," joked Tanika. Razor laughed and relaxed on the straw. "Will you be ok here?" she asked.  
"Yeh, I think so"  
"Sleep well, Razor" she quietly left the room, and Razor slowly drifted of the sleep...  



End file.
